Rejection
by ELunamoon
Summary: The story of how Grell sutcliff became a shinigami.


_**Faggot**_

_**Homo**_

_**Pansy**_

_**Gay**_

**Those were only some of the names Grell Sutcliff was hit with as he left his house every morning. Grell had to make it through each day being shunned and verbally abused. Homosexuality wasn't bad, but so many people made it seem that way…Was it wrong that he was born this way? Liking not women but other members of the same gender as he was? **

**He had learned to adapt to this lifestyle of being hated by all people of his town, taking back roads instead of main streets to avoid being humiliated, going shopping only when absolutely necessary so he could avoid contact with anyone.**

**Grell forced himself up each and every morning, telling himself to keep on living and to ignore the words of others. Each morning he looked at his reflection and saw a young meek, plain man that didn't deserve any of this.**

**One incident, in which Grell had told a man that he loved him, had ruined his life forever. The word was spread and Grell was now forced to live in solitude.**

**Now, as Grell went out shopping due to absolutely nothing to eat in his house, he passed by a dress shop and peered in the window. He gazed lovingly at a beautiful gown made of red satin that had the more extravagant embroidered bodice he had ever seen. He instantly thought of a party he would wear it too, the shoes and accessories that he would pair with it, and the jewelry.**

"**Ah that's a really pretty dress, isn't it?!" said a voice from next to him. When Grell turned he saw a small girl with dirty blonde hair pulled back in braid.**

"**Yes, it's very beautiful." He replied. It had been so long since he talked to anyone, it felt wonderful.**

"**Mommy says when I get older I can go to giant parties and where dresses like this one! I can't wait till I'm able to dress like a princess! But I think you would look nice in it too!" she said smiling up at him with an innocent pure face.**

"**Oh well I--"**

"**Get away from him!" said a voice from behind the two. An older woman pulled the sniffling girl away as she called good-bye. The rare happy moment Grell had was gone and he now resumed his depressed mood he had before and made his way home, as it was getting dark.**

**Grell cursed under his breath as he passed through an ally way. What made him so different from others!? Why couldn't he be accepted!? These are the moments when Grell wished he was invisible.**

**As a cloud of black draped itself over the sky, Grell could barely see his own hand much less see the roads home. He shut his eyes then so they could get used to the darkness. When he reopened them he saw two stumbling men, one holding a bat and one grasping a shovel**

"**Hey! Fag, come here." hiccupped the shorter of the two, the one with the bat.**

"**U-uh it seems I have made a mistake. I shall turn around now and leave you gentlemen alone." Grell said with a shaky voice, turning to leave.**

"**Where do you think your going, faggot?" Grell gasped as he was pinned against the building by the taller man. The shovel-wielding man leaned so close that Grell could smell the heavy odor of alcohol on his breath.**

**The man gave a sharp grind of his hips against Grell's and whispered, "This is what you want isn't it, fag?" he rasped as the shorter one behind him wickedly laughed. Grell whimpered and pushed the man away.**

"**P-please stop!" Grell stuttered. He felt violated and dirty, whatever dignity he had left, now gone.**

"**Why, you…" The taller one brought the shovel down on Grell's head. Hard. Sending him falling to the ground, red blood oozing from his head. The same shade of red the dress in the shop window was actually.**

**They took turns, beating him until Grell was no longer breathing and left muttering, "Stupid, homo."**

**Grell was left in the streets, his clothes and hair caked with drying blood.**

"**Humans are so monstrously brutal." chuckled a voice from behind. A man with thick rimmed glasses and long grey hair appeared next to the body of Grell. Using his death scythe the shinigami tried to peer into Grell's cinematic record. But when the film appeared, each clip of his life was blackened out, unable to show.**

"**Ah, that's strange…" pondered the reaper.**

"**Is something wrong?" said a new voice.**

"**Oh, William T Spears…Well I think I'm going to retire after all…"**

"**What? I thought we already discussed this! We are short handed as it is and--"**

"**Eh your so loud and annoying. I think I've found a replacement." then the grey haired man gestured toward the body on the street.**

**William walked over and looked into his record and saw the same thing his superior saw, nothing.**

"**So we have a new one, huh…This is rare. I will revive him immediately." William said already clipping the cinematic record.**

**And with that they both watched as Grell resumed breathing and sat up, looking confused and dazed.**

"**W-who are you?" he spoke up, "I thought I was…" Grell couldn't finish the sentence.**

"**In some senses you are. Dead that is. I will explain more later, but for now, let's just get you back to head quarters where we can get you cleaned up and they'll explain everything." William said, obviously impatient.**

"**I-I'm not going anywhere without an explanation!" Grell said bravely, "Who are you?"**

"**We are shinigami." Said the grey haired one, "I'm going to leave my slip of retirement on your desk, William." and with that he was gone.**

"**Shinigami…" Grell repeated slowly. "Why was I revived? You are gods of death, not of revival."**

"**Well it turns out you may be one too." William sighed, really wanted to quicken this up. It was unlikely that he would get overtime for this….**

**Grell stood up and caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle on the street. His usually plain brown eyes were now a bright yellow-green and his boring brown hair was now dyed completely red from his own blood. A couple teeth were missing but those could be easily replaced with something more…interesting.**

**Grell looked at himself and managed to choke out a manic laugh, then followed William into a flash of blue light.**

**~x~**

"**William~! I'm done with my first assignment~!" Grell proclaimed loudly as he barged into William's office.**

"**Could you please knock next time, Mr. Sutcliff." William sighed.**

"_**Miss**_**, if you please. So anyway, here is the documents and papers on the person's birth and death. I did things exactly how you ordered and sent him straight to the after life!" Grell said excitedly.**

**Now that Grell was a shinigami, he knew that he wouldn't be bothered again. He would have respect and newly found dignity. He could act however he pleased and could fall in love with anyone and not be shunned for it. His appearance changed drastically and he fell in love with the color that he had been surrounded by at the time of his death. In fact a few months later he went back and bought that dress that he had so much admired, not caring what the shop owner thought of when a man purchased the dress.**

**After going over a few details for his next assignment with his newly found crush, Will, Grell left the office with a smile. His next assignment was to send two brothers to hell. And Grell was pretty sure he knew who these two were.**


End file.
